Do you love me appa? (DISCONTINUE)
by rappergadungan
Summary: sehun,ampan,mapan,lajang usia 28 tahun awalnya hidupnya sangat tentram dan damai tapi semua itu berubah ketika orang dari masa lalunya memintannya untuk bertemu dengan membawa anak berusia 12 tahun bernama luhan yang sangat menyebalkan (bagi sehun)


**Appa,aku cinta kamu ( prolog ) by : rappergadungan**

 **Author : rappergadungan**

 **Cast : oh sehun, luhan, and other**

 **Length : chaptered**

 **~o~**

 **Happy reading ~ hope you like it**

Seorang namja dengan tinggi 180-an dengan di balut jas berwarna biru dongkar yang sangat cocok sekali pada tubuh jangkungnya tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa,sesekali ia menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata maaf pun malah sebaliknya yang di tabrak yang mengucapkan kata maaf.

TRING! 1 pesan masuk

From : unknown number

Sehun,aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan janji mu?

Si namja yang ternyata bernama sehun itu mengernyitkan dahi setelah membaca salah satu pesan yang masuk ke smartphoennya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia pun melanjutkan jalannya ke arah tempat parkir yang berada di kantor oh corp. Sesungguhnya ia sangat enggan untuk menanggapi urusan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perusahaan,seperti sekarang ini,tiba-tiba saja ada nomor tidak jelas yang entah dari mana mengetahui nomor ponsel pribadi sehun,mengirimi sehun pesan ingin bertemu dengan sehun dengan alasan pertemuan ini sangat penting. Dengan berat hati sehun menurutinya,mungkin untuk sekarang ini ada setan yang merasuki tubuh sehun, untuk pertama kalinya ia mau berurusan dengan sesuatu hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perusahaan.

.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menuju ke tempat perjanjiannya dengan seseorang yang tidak jelas itu. Sekarang sehun sudah ada di cafe xx di kawasan gangnam, ia celingak-celinguk tidak jelas.

TRING! 1 pesan masuk

From : unknown number

Aku di pojok dekat kaca.

Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan membaca pesan yang masuk dari orang tidak jelas itu,ia pun berjalan ke arah pojok cafe,ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh pojok cafe itu dan ketemulah sebuah kaca besar yang berhiasan ukiran yang di depannya ada seseorang dari masa lalunya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "irene? Dan ?"

.

"long time no see sehun-ah? duduklah" seorang yeoja cantik bergaun berwarna merah menyala yang sangat pas dengan red stilettonya mempersilahkan seorang sehun yang tengah berdiri mematung dengan wajah datarnya untuk duduk di kursi didepannya.

"jadi ada apa irene?" tanya sehun tanpa basa basi sedikit pun,dengan sekarang matanya tengah melirik anak laki-laki atau entah perempuan? Yang duduk di sebelah yeoja red stiletto itu.

Si yeoja red stiletto memutarkan bola matanya malas. "jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti sehun,dia anak mu"

"BRAKK! apa?! Anak ku? Mana mungkin?!" sehun mengebrak meja dan berteriak kaget,untuk saja cafe sedang sepi. Wajahnya merah,matanya melotot dan sambil memperhatiakan bocah yang ada di sebelah yeoja red stiletto yang ternyata anaknya itu.

"huh..tentu saja sehunna,bukankan waktu SMA dulu kita membuat anak ini? Usia kita sudah matang waktu itu,dan kau baik aku tidak memakai pengaman apapun oke? Jadilah ada dia? Lalu waktu itu aku pindah ke jepang dan aku tidak sadar bahwa aku tengah hamil,aku depresi aku ingin menggugurkan dia tapi biarkanlah dia hidup nanti saat aku balik ke korea aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban tapi apa? Aku tidak menemui mu lagi di korea,lalu aku hidup sendiri membesarkan bocah ini,dan suatu hari ada orang yang ingin menikahi ku dengan syarat bocah ini tidak ada" irene bicara panjang lebar menjelaskan dan di dengar dengan teliti oleh sehun,sekarang ia ingat dulu memang ia pernah melakukan suatu hubungan dengan irene,dan tidak sengaja menyemburkan air kehidupan ke dalam tubuh irene.

"aku menemukan nomor ponsel mu dari teman kita dulu,jadi sekarang aku ingin hak asuh ada pada dirimu,semua sudah ku urus,akta kelahiran,sekolah dan kau tinggal melanjutkan dengan mengurusnya lebih baik dari ku"

"huh! Aku sudah bicara sangat banyak,pacarku sudah menunggu terlalu lama!,luhan jaga biak-baik dirimu,aku menyayangi mu" yeoja itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar cafe.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya,kasihan juga pada irene selama ini mengurus anaknya sampai besar dan sehat seperti ini sendirian tanpa seorang ayah.

Sehun menghela nafas berat sepeninggalan irene,di sisi lain luhan hanya menunduk saja semenjak irene pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"luhan"

Luhan bocah 12 tahun itu mengangkat kepalanya,matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata tajam sang appa.

"kau laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"laki-laki" jawabnya cicit.

Sehun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "mulai sekarang panggil aku appa"

"ne appa"

.

~o~

.

1 minggu sudah berlalu,hubungan luhan dan sehun tetap sama seperti awal pertemuan mereka,kecanggung-an yang ada. Luhan yang selalu ingin memulai sebuah percakapan apapun itu dengan sang appa selalu ia urungkan karna sifat appanya yang kurang bersosialisasi. Walaupun luhan pernah menanyakan sesuatu pada sehun dan selalu di jawab oleh sang appa dengan sangat singkat,padat dan jelas,bahkan ratusan hingga ribuan kali luhan selalu berpikir apa benar sehun adalah appa kandungnya? Tidak salah?. Luhan yang memiliki sifat yang hangat,selalu tersenyum dan imut sementara sebaliknya,appa nya sangat kaku sekali,tersenyum pun luhan belum pernah melihatnya dari awal pertemuan mereka di cafe 1 minggu yang lalu.

"toktoktok"

"masuk"

"appa" cicit luhan kecil di tengah sehun yang sedang bertelanjang dada ada di depannya.

"hmm?" jawab sehun yang sedang sibuk mencari pakaian di lemari.

Hening sesaat,entah kenapa rasanya mulut ini susah di gerakan,lidah ini kelu. di tambah dengan aroma maskulin kamar sehun yang menyerbak memasuki rongga rongga alat pernapasan luhan.

"appa tanggal 12 nanti aku akan tampil disekolah dan aku harus membawa wali maukah appa datang untuk melihat ku?" luhan berbicara sangat cepat, mungkin jika sehun agak gangguan telinga ia tidak akan mengerti apa yang di bicarakan luhan.

Sehun berjalan ke arah luhan dengan sekarang sudah memakai pakaian kantor lengkap celana dan kemeja. "akan ku pertimbangkan"

"bisakah kau naik ke atas kasur?" lanjutnya.

Wajah luhan sudah seperti kepiting rebus,mata doenya semakin lebar dan jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Apa yang akan sehun lakukan?. Ia pun menuruti sang appa untuk naik ke atas kasur. "appa,apa yang akan kau lakukan" pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh luhan.

"pasangkan aku dasi ini" ujar sehun menyerahkan dasi berwarna hitam kepada luhan. Luhan shock berat,ia pun mengambil dasi yang di berikan sang appa padanya.

"jika kau tidak naik ke kasur,kupikir kau tidak mungkin bisa menggapai leher ku,jadi aku menyuruh mu naik" ujar sehun menjelaskan pada luhan yang sekarang sedang memakaikan dasi pada leher appanya. Luhan tidak menjawab ia sedang menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

.

~o~

Setelah selesai urusannya dengan sehun,luhan keluar dari dalam kamar sehun dengan nafas lega. Jika ia berlama-lama di dalam sana mungkin ia sudah mati kekurangan oksigen. Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya ke pipi chubbynya dan sebuah pikiran terlintas di otaknya.

Benarkah sehun appa kandungnya?

.

.

.

 **END or TBC ?**

 **a/n : Pertama kali nulis fic pedo wkwk,ide terlintas gara-gara liat photo hunhan yang lagi pangku-pangkuan di pesawat. Kasih review ya jika kalian memikirkan sesuatu tentang fic ini,seperti ingin di lanjut gitu? (ah kaya ada yang baca aja) Wkwk.**

 **Makasih : )**


End file.
